This is a competing renewal application to the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences for years 37 through 42 (April 1, 2000 through March 31, 2005) of the P30 Environmental Health Science Center grant to the New York University School of Medicine, Department of Environmental Medicine. The NYU/NIEHS Center is a highly interdisciplinary research organization that has successfully applied to a wide range of research talents and perspectives to the studies of environmental health issues. Because of its scope, the Center has created opportunities for collaborative research across diverse program areas, such as epidemiology with molecular biology, and human exposure assessment with basic toxicology. The primary mission of this broad- based Center is to focus a diversity of talent on the recognition, evaluation, prevention and control of the adverse impact of environmental factors on human health. This is achieved through interactive programs of the research cores that provide intellectually stimulating foci for studies addressing the Center's goals, and is supported by centralized facilities that provide individual researchers with information and computer resources, expertise and technical assistance in specific operations (e.g., phosphorimager, gene chip technology). The Center researches out to the Community providing assistance and information on environmental issues, and training graduate and medical students for productive careers in research, teaching, and other professional services. The Center's coordination and application of broad-based scientific talents and research techniques will: 1) facilitate research that relates environmental factors to human disease; 2) identify the mechanisms responsible for the adverse health effects produced by environmental agents; and 3) develop methods for the detection, prevention and control of environmental exposures that cause or exacerbate human diseases. The Center is managed administratively by the Center Director in consultation with an Internal Advisory Committee, consisting of the Research Core Directors, Director of Facility Cores, Director of Pilot Projects, and the COEP Director. An External Advisory Committee meets annually to review the Center and provide advice on research strategies and opportunities.